


On Pricks and Needles

by msmami



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Erections, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Needles, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmami/pseuds/msmami
Summary: Jack Morrison is afraid of needles. Baptiste has a solution.





	On Pricks and Needles

The snap of a sound that accompanies Ana reloading her rifle makes Jack flinch out of his sleep and he’s blindly looking over his shoulder before he can even register it’s his teammate doing her usual maintenance. 

“Sleep well, Jack?”

“Uh, well enough.” He pushed himself up on the flimsy cot with a flinch, his back having been stuck in place all thanks to some tossing and turning the night before. Nothing a fist to his spine couldn’t fix.

“Be sure to stay hydrated,” Ana said, gesturing to a full canteen of some sort of mango juice propped up next to protein bars. “I don’t need you passing out again.”

“I thought we were taking it easy today.”

“We are,” Ana replied, popping another syringe into her gun and Jack has to snag the juice from the edge of the cot to distract himself. “It’s the usual, Jack. I meet with some associates, look over the town, and grab some rope in case you try to leave the attic again.”

Jack rolled his eyes, sipping silently on his share of juice-pulpy but fresh. “You pick this up at the store?”

“Baptiste made it up for us,” Ana replied, finally putting her rifle aside and trading it out for a much more casual satchel to pull over her shoulder. “Fresh squeezed and mixed by his hand. I think it’s delicious.”

“You didn’t tell me he stopped by.”

“You didn’t ask.” 

* * *

Angela had said more than a few times that Ana’s use of biotic technology was a quick departure from their intended purpose, and in some ways, Jack agreed with her. Angela was always one of the sweeter and softer of the veterans, a literal angel of a woman right down to her armor and career path, not quite the trained owl Ana had shaped herself into over the years. 

Jean-Baptiste Augustine, who was something of a golden retriever by comparison, sharing the same passion for medicine which ranked up Jack’s group of associates in the medical field up to three. Baptiste was awful vague about whether or not he had an official PHD, though did work in a hospital a little while off from here.

Unable to show his face around this part of the country, and most places at that, Baptiste was willing to offer Jack whatever medical supplies could be spared from the local clinic. Bandages, antiseptic, gauze, first aid kits with an assortment of go-to’s all piling up in a small corner of a shabby hideout. 

Jack and Ana’s travels had ultimately led them a little farther south, in the beachy Caribean territory of Port-de-Paix that neither of them were familiar with. Huddling inside of an abandoned storage attic just large enough to accommodate them both for a week until they had to change location again. 

It was a quick detour, Ana’s sights set on Cairo and following the paper trail of any recent Helix activity. Jack could name a handful of reasons why Ana should consider otherwise, but it was only on the occasion complications related to Ana’s only child that a stubborn streak showed.

He wouldn’t get in her way. 

It was actually Ana who knew of Baptiste’s activity here, figuring at least one ally would be better than the zero they had any other other country. Familiar with Angela’s work, was a key word that went in one ear and out the other where in “ex-Talon convict on the run for his life” seemed to hang in the air during their first meeting over tea and griyo. 

Jean-Baptiste Augustine, half their age and orphaned during the Crisis had such a different past and yet eerily similar present. His current situation had inspired Ana to ask Baptiste if he was willing to come along, an extra medic never being a bad addition, but Baptiste had politely declined. 

“I have places to be,” He had said around a mouthful of meat. “But maybe our paths will cross again another day.”

If rumors of Overwatch being back all thanks to Winston turned out to be true, perhaps Baptiste would see them much sooner. 

The man seemed at most neutral about the Recall, neutral about Overwatch in general but seeming to bite his tongue in the presence of two veterans in fear of saying the wrong thing. Not that Jack would take it too personally. He’d already heard the worst of it, most of which were thrown in his direction, rendering him emotionally numb to the most scaving of comments.

Much like Jack, much like Ana, much like anyone with the misfortune of being caught in the crossfire of either Talon or Overwatch, Baptiste couldn’t stay in one place for longer than a few days in fear for his life. 

It was almost enough to rewrite Jack’s bias about Talon troops being mindless murderers, to assume the bulk of them had been brainwashed in more ways than one. Perhaps there was a lucky few who, no matter how long they stayed in line with terrorists, still had a shred of humanity to offer. 

It got Jack thinking about how many men and women were like Baptiste. Still capable of kindness but unable to escape the circumstances that brought them there.

Baptiste was either very lucky or very stupid and Jack was certain that the second Talon got their hands on him again, they’d make an example of their old soldier’s betrayal.

To be tracked down by Talon was a nightmare come true and Jack felt a pang of familiarity at the reminder that perhaps they both would never know peace again. Forces like Talon were organized and ruthless with a death grip around their soldiers, armed to the teeth not just with weapons but the best scientists, inventors, and leaders willing to sell their soul for power.

Overwatch could try all they wanted, but in the end they were a band of misfits that would be seeing the inside of a jail cell if the wrong people caught them. 

* * *

During the late afternoons while Ana was surveying the town-i.e. running errands-was one of the few moments Jack had all to himself. He rarely ever left the hideout and though he and Ana weren’t far apart in age, he just didn’t have the sniper’s refined sense of stealth. She often had to slow her pace to ensure he could keep up with her, only calling on him for the more rough and tumble parts of their mission that her elephant gun couldn’t handle.

He found no reason to tag along otherwise, the humidity here not doing his lungs any favors. Popping out a sore spot on his back, Jack laid on his personal cot and stared up at the worn, wood ceiling. Silence greeted him back, maybe the passing of a car or a chirping bird, but mostly ambiance of an empty, old house. 

And something about it made Jack want to masturbate.

He unzipped his pants, fresh from a clean but soon to be ruined again, and hoisted up his tank top to his chest. With his cock out and limp in his hand, he tried to work himself up to a half chub. There weren’t any magazines or erotic novels nearby and he and Ana were still sharing a holopad so exploring the web for something intreresting wasn’t an option. 

Jack sighed, the head of his pathetic cock seeming to stare back at him. Ever since the fallout with Vincent, Jack had felt his libido shrivel up as quickly as his hair. Casual hook-ups with the man he once knew as Gabriel was the few times he was able to mess around before he decided to settle down, and even then it was the last time he’d felt any sort of excitement of the sexual variety. 

Beyond that it was just him and his right hand if he was confident Ana was gone or asleep. More for the rush of endorphins to keep from putting a bullet in his head and less because he was actually horny. 

Pleasure had become a chore, a way to test if his body still worked the way it did before. It never hurt to ensure his insides weren’t completely butchered by the Super Soldier Project and also make himself cum.

The thought that his genetic modifications could have taken a toll on his ability to get a boner was something he preferred not to think about. He hadn’t told Ana, not even Angela who would probably be the first to do something about it. The embarrassment he had to swallow at the realization was enough to handle, no reason to make an experiment. 

He wondered if Baptiste...

Jack stopped himself, trying to bite back the thought. No, no he wasn’t going to go there. He had just met the guy and dragging him into his predicament wouldn’t exactly make for a good first impression...but-“Hm,”

Something about that seemed to excite him. 

After all, Baptiste was the walking definition of tall, dark, and handsome with his brown skin and biceps that were only challenged by a behemoth like Reinhardt. Jack wasn’t so sure about the haircut at first but the half-shaven crown of thick, black curls aided Baptiste in his own special kind of painfully self-aware handsomeness.

Jack’s hair was thinning by the day with his real white hair from aging buried under the gunk in his body that wanted to speed things up a bit with a dye job. He always managed to find a few more hairs in his comb and even more in his shower drain each day, as if it were a ticking clock until his body quit on him.

Baptiste had a few decades of time left to his name unless Talon caught up with him in time, but that would probably just add character, not another death to Talon’s already impressive tally.

Jack felt his cock twitch again, using what little blood flow was there to pump at his shaft. The movement alone makes his wrist ache but he keeps going, the warmth of skin on skin contact easing away his temporary anxieties. 

Wedging his eyes shut, he lets his head conjure up anything decent to help him reach orgasm. Like trying to recall an old dream, it takes up most of his concentration before he settles on one single image. 

The thoughts of Reyes and Vincent would make him flaccid again, but he figures a grocer that Ana described to him a few days ago would do for now...No, too vague. That one taxi driver? Couldn’t even remember the shape of his nose. Baptiste... 

“Baptiste,” Jack murmured, the fantasy springing behind his eyelids before his consciousness can catch up with him. Ignoring the pain in his wrist, he kept pumping, a spark of adrenaline that wasn’t there before overwhelming him.

Yeah, Baptiste. Gorgeous, tall, muscular Baptiste with the smooth baritone voice and strong body, with the perky ass and broad chest. The charming, polite Baptiste getting fucked into a bed, sucking on Jack’s fingers, short nails dragging down his spine. “Mm fuck, Jean...”

He can do it this time! He can cum. Just keep thinking about this one thing, this one man who he’s seen and memorizes the smell and maybe someday the taste of...A little longer.

“Come on, Jack ...You can-_ Shit! _” And just like that, his dick flops pathetically between his thighs, Jack letting out an audible groan at the lack of a mess to clean up, for the boringly clean cock that got dirtier from his pissing. “Shit, shit, shit….”

There’s a sound of steps from below, closer than Jack had expected. He took a quick glance outside to see it was sunset, the usual hour Baptiste arrived at their hideout. How typical of him to lose track of time without Ana to do it for him.

“Shit,” Jack quickly put his cock away, trying his best to look natural as he greeted Baptiste who was halfway up the staircase. “You’re here early.”

“Just your weekly supplies drop,” Baptiste said, smiling as he propped the heavy bag on the single table the attic could accommodate. He began taking out a few random pieces of equipment, the usual stuff that Jack and Ana burned through in a month’s time.

Baptiste is in a pair of scrubs now, just a few sizes bigger than average to accommodate his size. The humble attire befits him in a way that armor doesn’t, like his natural environment was in a doctor’s office. 

Jack stopped himself before Baptiste could notice that his gaze was lingering. Jack knows Baptiste is just a little too young for him, most people are, but there’s this way the man carries himself that Jack can’t help but respect. He can forget the amount of years between them, even the man’s time as a disgraced Talon soldier, all because the guy was just too damn charming to not be given at most a slap on the wrist.

The sheer amount of empathy and good spirit without that wide-eyed idealism that always made Oxton in her cadet days and even now seem so painfully childlike. Baptiste understood the trials of hard labor, war, sacrifice, and was about the only person who’d learn to respect all of it without an insufferable ego.

The man had been manipulated by Talon since childhood and came out on the other end alive and fighting his oppressors. That took guts and he was one of few that may be able to tell that story. 

“Oh, and I almost forgot.” Baptiste said, producing the syringe from a delicately prepared case stored at the bottom of the bag. “Call them vaccinations, but with all the traveling you two are doing, you never know what might be in the air.”

“You really know your stuff, kid.” Jack said, now staring at Baptiste for different reasons and not at all welcoming the distraction.

Baptiste laughed softly, “I haven’t been a kid in a long while, but, yes, I get around to the books when I have time.”

“Ana insisted since she knew you wouldn’t do it yourself,” Baptiste said. “Says your forgetful about these things.”

Jack rolled his eyes, pursing his lip as he realized he was mandated to take his medicine up the ass, arm, or spine on Ana’s orders. Out of Overwatch, the mutual power of their ranks seemed to diminish into a proper friendship and yet he would be lying if he said he was the one calling any of the shots between them. 

It’s her time as a mom, no matter how little time that was, Jack liked to think. Ana is only a few years his senior and yet he feels like the child being tagged along in so many of their situations. He needs the reminders to eat, the reminders to get out of bed and stretch, the reminders to wipe his ass if he _ really _ wasn’t trying. 

And now, like the doctor Ana never really was but was good at vouching for, it was up to her to get his medicine in his system. Damn a bullet to the skull, apparently the common cold was something to be concerned with right now.

“_Kou lan guet_, I never thought I’d see this myself!” Baptiste’s exclamation catches Jack off guard and he’s almost hoping to see if the distraction will ease him out of the shot.

“Something catch your eye?”

“These articles...” Baptiste mused, putting the set down and picking up one of many scattered documents that Jack and Ana occupied themselves with during their stay. Some simple reading materials varying from newspapers to magazines, some local stuff if an English version was available, though some are of the more confidential variety. 

Not anything beyond the public imagination, but carrying just enough information for filing purposes. Baptiste had scoured over a few himself, even contributing to the pile if he found anything relevant and/or filled with coupons.

What’s caught Baptiste’s attention was a single sheet that’s been crumpled and refolded a million times over, the familiar seal on the back always making Jack grit his teeth. 

“The Super Soldier Program, I could have sworn this was outlawed years ago.”

“Well, you find the right people willing to do the wrong thing and it’s like it never left,” Jack said, his mood already souring at the reminder. “I share your disappointment.”

“I’ve only heard so much, none of it pretty,” Baptiste said. “I typically try to keep my nose out of these kinds of things, but sometimes the strangest things can pique your intrigue.”

“Well I say duck out while you can,” Jack replied. “You never know who could be listening.”

It was well intended advice, mostly to shake off Jack’s own impulsive jitteriness that came with the topic, though he would hate for this man he just met and he could even say respected to be put down on another watch list. The truth was that the super solider program coming back was mostly shrouded in rumors, the same way Overwatch’s return was and that turning out to be true casted doubt on Jack’s already high suspension. 

Once Jack looked back to see Baptiste giving him a look, he couldn't help but notice the way the man was staring more intensely than before. Jack’s already not wearing a shirt, as he always didn’t, revealing all of the scars that didn’t heal as gracefully as the one crossing his nose and lip. 

It’s a stare that makes him furrow his brow, one that only a medic could provide before spouting an observation. 

“Jack, correct me if I’m wrong, but...” Baptiste began slowly. “Are you-?”

“Some trivia for ya,” Jack interjected. “I was part of it just a little before I joined Overwatch and I gotta say, it’s made me a little shaky about you wanting to give me some mystery medicine.”

“I guess being pumped full of government approved steroids will do that to you,” Baptiste assured, looking back at the kit. “But I promise, this is nothing I wouldn’t give myself.”

Jack feels like such a fool even saying this out loud. To realize needles were the one thing that would get the terrifying masked vigilante to croak wasn’t exactly flattering to his reputation. Granted, not many of his foes were familiar with anything beyond bullets and he preferred to keep it that way.

The only person he trusted with a needle nowadays is Ana and Angela and yet his skin crawls whenever he sees a spare piece of their biotic syringes just lying out for anyone to see-that “anyone” being him.

“You can laugh now if you want,” Jack says only for Baptiste to shake his head.

“No, no, no! Not a chance,” Baptiste replied, setting the document aside. “We’ve all got our little phobias, right? I’m not gonna hold it against you...unless I’ve got a bribe in me.”

“Ugh,”

“I’m joking, old man! How ‘bout I tell ya one of my fears and we can call it even? You were willing to tell me so it’s only fair.” 

Baptiste said, his smile too warm and friendly for it be a setup for future blackmail. Jack immediately falls for it, quietly agreeing with a nod.

“Okay, so…” Baptiste takes a quick look around the room despite the two being completely alone and takes a breath before saying. “I really hate heights. Like, I hate hate _ hate _ them.”

Jack is taken aback, furrowing his brow. “You’re the only man I know who owns a functional pair of Exo Boots and you have a fear of heights? You’re a goddamn jackrabbit on the field and you don’t like heights-?”

“I’m not proud of it,” Baptiste said, his tone defensive as he folded his arms. “Listen, I can get past the part when I’m charging up and I’m springing into a jump, but if I look down for too long during any part of that, I get nauseous.”

“Just don’t puke on me,” Jack replied though he couldn’t help the ghost of a smile. 

“But I do think I have a solution to your little problem.” Baptiste said, grabbing a small gray box off the table and popping it open. He pulled out one of the many disposable needles Ana used to store her nano boosts and immediately got to work. 

It only takes a couple minutes for him to pick up the strange, altered fluid of the liquid biotics and pop the end of his own needle into the glass bottle. Filling it only half way, he moved onto his own supplies to fill the rest with something thick and translucent.

“You’d be surprised at how receptive nanobiotics are to everyday medicine,” Baptiste said, flicking the end of the needle a few quick times. “It’s a large pool of options if you have the right stuff on hand.”

Jack nodded, watching as the combination of anecdotes created a sort of pale blue cocktail in the contents of the syringe. He had been on the receiving end of nano boots a number of times, though it proved to be more of a last resort during a pinch. 

Jack hadn’t informed Ana about his problem with needles which was probably for the best seeing as how he was the more likely candidate to handle a scuffle one on one out of the two of them. A quick prick to his lower back or neck and he’s too overcome with an adrenaline boost to care, but something about this just seems bizarre. 

“So you’re gonna give me an adrenaline rush and a vaccination at the same time? Not sure if this is certified psychotherapy anywhere.”

“The medicine I’ve brought is about twenty percent adenosine,” Baptiste explained. “Combined with a nano boost, the natural drowsiness shouldn’t affect your waking state much at all.”

"I don't know," Jack murmured. "There's only so many people I trust behind a needle, and even that list is awful short."

“Don’t you know I’m a certified medic?” Baptiste said, clearly offended at the assumption and yet there’s still good humor behind his tone. “I can show you my papers. Hell, I’m literally in a pair of scrubs right now.”

“Oh, didn’t know Talon was also a medical school. My mistake.”

Baptiste ran a hand through his hair, sighing. “Listen, I know you’re nervous about this, and for good reason, but I face my petty fear at least once a day to better prepare myself.” Baptiste said. “You wouldn’t want-say, I dunno-_ Talon _ using this against you someday, right?”

Jack glowered, already wondering if he could stall long enough until Ana came back, not that she’d be much help.

“And after this you’re free to torture me anyway you want,” Baptiste added, smiling as he began prepping the needle as if he done it million times before. “But I much prefer roller coasters to skydiving.”

Even with only Baptiste in the attic-hell, even if Baptiste were Angela or Ana-Jack can’t help the anxiety that comes from feeling like someone’s lab rat. 

He’d much rather be literally anywhere else and yet he feels stuck to the bed out of moral obligation. Not that he knew Baptiste that well, not that they had any history, but it was the fresh wounds that could form that made Jack feel on edge. 

“Alright,” Baptiste kneeled down beside Jack, the syringe glowing faintly with the altered biotics “Are you ready?”

Jack nodded stiffly, looking down at his lap as he felt Baptiste slowly but safely guide the needle into the soft bend of his arm. There was the lightest tingling as the biotics entered his system, not painful by any means but it almost feels like swallowing a liquid bullet. 

“See, that wasn’t so bad.” Baptiste said, reaching for a cotton ball and dabbing it in some alcohol before rubbing over the small puncture. “One quick band-aid and I’ll be on my way. Now, do you prefer kittens or puppies?”

“All out of dinosaurs?” Jack replied dully, the medic chuckling as he placed an undecorated bandage over Jack’s arm, but he still didn’t leave. “Got nowhere to be, huh?”

“I go where the wind takes me,” Baptiste said. “The drafts have been lacking a bit lately.”

Jack only nodded, realizing that his arm was still in Baptiste’s grip before awkwardly pulling it away. “Uh, thanks.”

“For the shot or for keeping you company?”

“Both?”

“It’s no sweat, brother. You know, out of all the days I’ve been a doctor, one on one care has never been my specialty. They say my bedside manner is...lacking. Wonder what that means.”

“You seem plenty nice to me,” Jack replied, shifting just slightly on the cot. His palms feel sweaty all of a sudden and he thinks about pushing off the blanket but votes against it when he feels his dick tense up. That’s new. He’d check to see if it was just a fleeting spasm but not with Baptiste so close by.

“I think so, too. Guess I’m just better jumping from person to person,” Baptiste explained. “Us combat medics can’t get too attached, that’s just asking for an accident to happen. But, maybe this lifestyle suits me.”

“Pity,” Jack coughed into his clenched fist. God, why did he feel so _ hot? _His veins were taking a million quarts of liquid nitrogen from the shot and yet he managed to break out into a sweat just from sitting here.

A nervous reaction, perhaps. Maybe whatever Baptiste had given him was creating a negative side effect. 

He coughed again, prompting Baptiste to give a few hard slaps to his back. “You alright, pal?”

“Uh, a l-little bit…” 

“You’re burning up,” Baptiste placed the back of his hand against Jack’s forehead, pushing the old soldier down without much struggle. Jack is in such a daze that he doesn’t have time to process anything Baptiste is saying.

Something ...something “hot”. Something, something “pants”.

Wait. Fuck.

Jack lurched up with a gasp on his lips, Baptiste having already gotten to work tossing aside the blanket and restrictive fabric of Jack’s slacks. And right in front of them, much to Jack’s frenzied state of mind and Baptiste’s mild surprise was a massive erection. 

“Anything you’d like to tell me, Jack?” 

Jack felt his throat close up, his vision too blurry to make out if Baptiste is giving him a look of honest concern or condescending shame. Either one dyes Jack’s face red with embarrassment as he moved to cover himself only for Baptiste to grab his wrist.

“Slow down, this is _ very _ natural.”

“Y-You’ve seen this before?”

“Not a lot but…” Baptiste smirked, using his free hand to reach for the bottom half of his scrubs and pull out his cock at its own state of hardness. “Look, we’re both men here.”

Jack tried not to stare again and even being given special permission has made him feel all the more vulgar.

Baptiste’s cock was well near massive, full and dark with a sort of natural girth that Jack’s chemical conditioning took away. Pulled out of the loose fabric of his scrubs, his erection was in full view and Jack felt his cock give a desperate twitch at the sight of it. 

“Excitement,” Baptiste said, smile amazingly smug as he began to fondle his own cock. “It seems my treatment is working as planned.”

“What exactly is…?”

“You’ve gone through a lot in your youth, Jack. And now your body can’t make sense of any of it, even if the treatment has subsided.” Baptiste was still touching his dick as he said this, eyes not once shifting from Jack’s own pondering gaze. “This ‘vaccination’ thing is a little trick I learned in my travels. Risky, but it works wonders on men twice your age.”

“And on _dicks? _”

Baptiste shrugged, his other hand reaching over to Jack’s engorged cock and touching the head gently enough to stir a reaction. Jack winced, a small pebble of fluid forming at the tip as his balls tightened. Shit, it really has been awhile.

“Not bad,” Baptiste said, pulling his hand away to suck the bit of white liquid on his finger. “I’m impressed you reacted so well, let alone let me do this to you. Ana’s right, you are like a kitten”

“Fucking hell, I thought this was about my needle problem.”

“Oh, it is. I just thought I could take out two birds with one stone,” Baptiste said, still touching himself. His grin became downright insufferable and yet still oozing that pretty boy charm Jack had been suckered into so easily. 

“Don’t like being deceived, do ya?” Baptiste said. “Big bad soldier afraid of needles, got enough steroids in his body to put down a bull, and only after all these years does his dick work.”

Something in Jack snapped and he’s pinning Baptiste to the hard wooden floor in one swift movement. Like an animal, his cock seems to get harder from the thrill of the violence, like a hunter’s instinct waking inside of him. Baptiste’s smile didn’t falter, no longer touching his cock but instead setting his grip around Jack’s, squeezing once and making the man over him shiver. 

“Trying to be a lion, little kitten?”

“You’re a _ fucking _ snake.”

“Just helping a friend out,” Baptiste replied, rubbing along Jack’s engorged cock but not enough to push him over the edge into orgasm. The teasing is enough to make Jack near foam at the mouth, jerking his hips into the sensation. “A very _ stubborn _ friend who’d much rather lie to himself until Talon puts him underground for good.”

“Like you’re one to talk,”

“I sure am,” Baptiste replied smugly, knowing fully well he had won as Jack shifts his position to fully focus on Baptiste’s erection.

He pursed his lips as a whine threatened to escape his chest, gripping the base of the younger man’s dick and guiding it towards his mouth. Baptiste placed his knuckles between his teeth, his free hand digging into the firm surface of the shaggy rug.

“That’s it, Jack. Taking the steps to recovery begins with you!”

Jack pulled away, a slathering of drool covering Baptiste’s dick.

“That’s your dirty talk?,” Jack said.. “You’re acting like this is the first time someone’s sucked you off.”

“It’s been awhile,” Baptiste said and the look he gave Jack implied their new found but nonetheless shaky mutual respect would ensure this was kept a secret.

Jack had already tasted his cock and let nanobiotics be shoved into his veins for non combat related reasons, so secrecy was nothing short of essential to their relationship now. He went back to sucking him off, gripping Baptiste’s hips and pushing the thick cock over his tongue and nearly gagging himself as it punched the back of his throat.

“W-Whoa, slow down!”

Jack pulled Baptiste’s cock out with a vulgar, wet pop, his hand releasing one of the medic’s hips to fondle a pair of heavy balls. “Just feeling appreciative, I guess. A little pissed off, too.”

“Usually people just give me a tip,” Baptiste said. “The least you could do is fuck me like you’re angry.”

Oh, we’re way passed the tip, Jack thought, proud of his innuendo but not proud enough to speak it out loud. He gave Baptiste’s balls a nice tug which the man seemed to enjoy with the way he moaned and shifted his hips deeper into Jack’s grip.

Jack liked Baptiste’s cock and balls plenty, but the chance to explore his meaty ass or see how his pex and firm stomach felt under Jack’s touch was the real priority. Maybe fuck his throat and ride his thigh if he had time.

“Come on,” Jack said, standing and guiding Baptiste to bend over the desk. He paid no mind to the papers and equipment, his rush of adrenaline ignoring the items scattering noisily to the floor. “I gotta put this new dick of mine to use.”

“I’m sure having sex with your medic is a health code violation in itself,” Baptiste said, yet offering no protest as he pulled his pants and boxers down and nudged his bare ass against Jack’s cock. “But, it’s not like Talon can take my license away now.”

“Nah, you work for me today,” Jack spread Baptiste’s cheeks up with his thumbs as he pushed his cock inside. “I won’t make a fuss if you won’t.”

Jack pumped his hips forward as Baptiste’s back stiffened from the contact. Fuck, it feels like forever since he’s had someone like this, let alone anyone, at the end of his dick. He’d imagine what it be like to be twenty years younger, able to observe the rich surplus of attractive men like apples on a tree. He missed it, missed having the option to fuck so freely.

“You’re tight,”

“And you’re rusty,” Baptiste teased, and yet Jack can still feel the man squeeze around his cock. “Afraid you’ll blow out your back?”

“I’m here for your ass, not your stand up.” Baptiste took a second to shut his trap, grinding his ass against Jack’s hips for that moment of sweet friction.

“That’s more like it,” Jack said with a shiver, the push of his hips met with the rhythmic slapping of Baptiste pressing his ass back against him. “You’re taking me like a champ, kid.”

“I’ve had some practice,” Baptiste said. “Lonely nights in Talon is great for hookups. To put it mildly, I was kind of the local whore.”

“Oh, so that’s why they’re looking for you….” Jack said, the thought waking something in him as his hips moved faster. “Shame to waste an ass this good on Talon scum. I’d be tracking you down, too.”

Jack really did miss fucking. Whatever magic the nano boost had worked on his dick had sparked not only his libido but the duration of what would usually be a fleeting erection.

And Baptiste’s firm, younger body taking him in so willingly only kept his cock warm and stiff. The thought of emptying his balls into the medic-practically a show of gratitude-made him chew his bottom lip, gripping Baptiste’s thick mass of dark curls to guide their head down to the desk.

“Whoa,” Baptiste sighed. “Is this how you fucked those other men before you settled down?”

“You’re one to talk,” Jack said, tightening his hold on Baptiste’s hair. “You were just that willing to whore yourself out. I gotta feeling fixing my dick was more about you.”

Baptiste managed to shrug despite his compromising position against the desk. “Perhaps, in case I have to ditch this town at the last minute, I wanted to get my fill of the clientele.”

Jack chuckled, strengthening the push of his thrusts. “I’ll give you your fill alright…”

It only takes a few more thrusts for Jack to cum, filling of Baptiste’s plump but tight ass with his semen. Baptiste gasped, taking the liberty to jerk himself off until his own semen was dribbling down his hand. Jack very well envied the floor that got to soak that up (and later the pile of napkins that would be used to take care of the mess.)

Jack gave Baptiste the room to turn around, the medic offering a lazy smile as he rubbed away at his own sweaty brow. “Now _ that _ was what I was looking for. Bet you missed that, huh Jackie?”

“I missed you not being here,” Jack said, feeling the slightest relief as the fleeting power of the nano boost wore off. He was lying, of course, but he’d look like a complete pushover to leave this country knowing he let a supposed alley dupe him so easily. It was a power thing, no matter how chauvinist it seemed in nature. “And can it kill you to knock next time?”

Baptiste shrugged, pulling his pants and throwing his bag over his shoulder before heading for the stairs. “Oh, where are my manners,” He said. “Would hate to walk in on you masturbating to me again.”


End file.
